the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Siren
Sirens were a supernatural species who were originally psychic, and given immortality that depended on the feeding of human flesh to remain young and beautiful. They were the servants of Arcadius who were tasked with harvesting the souls of the wicked. They were one of the oldest supernatural races and there were only two known in existence. Powers and Abilities |-|Current= *'Immortality: '''Arcadius has used unknown, perhaps mystical, means to render Sirens immortal. They do not age, but they can be killed by external means. In order to preserve their immortality, Sirens must periodically feast on the flesh of the "wicked". Should a Siren die physically, Cade can return their soul back to their body and effectively revive them from death. *'Accelerated Healing: Sirens possessed a supernatural healing ability, enabling them to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on their bodies. The extent of their regenerative abilities is unknown, but Sybil showed, off-screen however, that she could fully recover from small lacerations within a matter of minutes. Since she had to wait for a passing car, it was implied that in order to facilitate regeneration (and to prevent their bodies from deteriorating), Sirens had to feed in order to rapidly heal. *'Telepathy: '''Sirens, seemingly from their innate psychic nature, can psychically enter the minds of others so as to read their thoughts and access their memories. While they appear to have considerable range as Seline and Sybil were able to reach sailors beyond the island they were on, tactical contact allows them to search through the deeper reaches of a person's mind. During their time on the island, Seline taught Sybil to use their voice as a focus to influence their mental abilities; this has since been refined into singing. Their psychic ability is superior to a vampire's as they don't require eye contact or even physical contact but their ability is seemingly inferior to an Immortal's given the resistance some can have to it. **'Mind Control: By bonding their minds with the minds of others, Sirens can creat psychic links with others so as to take over the minds of their victims, even to the point of shutting them down. The victims are conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between Siren and servant. This allows them to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from the Siren will be struck with psychic pain and suffer hemorrhages until they return to her. This conection also allows a Siren to issue psychic commands over larfe distances, as seen when Damon was contacted by Sybil from within The Armory while he was driving at an unknown distance away. Sirens can also apply a more subtle influence onto the minds of others, compelling others to do or think almlat anything. Seline was shown to be able to call on sailors to sail into the rocks of her island, creating the myths about Sirens. By using their "Siren Song", mind control can be used en masse and has even be used via cellphone service to access and reestablish the psychic connection. However, certain strong-willed individuals, like Damon and Enzo, can offer some resistance to a Siren's access by focusing on the people they care most about. They can also use their mind control to force a vampire to turn on/off their humanity; the former being a painful process as the flood of memories can crush them under the weight of their guilt. **'Memory Manipulation: '''Sirens possess the ability to manipulate and change the memories of the victims under their control. Sybil has shown the ability to manipulate Damon Salvatore's memory and alter one key memory; of his first meeting with Elena, where she inserted herself and erased Elena. Subsequently, she has to alter individual, "key" memories to continue to change their personality. **'Psychic Pain Infliction: Sirens are able to induce extreme amount of pain through their telepathic powers. Sybil was able use this technique on Enzo which was strong enough to manifest physical symptoms, such as coughing up blood and nose bleeds, while being separated great distances and maintaining normal appearances. **'Psychic Illusions: '''Derived from their mind control, Sirens can project false imagery into people's minds, forcing their victims to perceive what they want. However, this has only been demonstrated on a human and Sybil's illusion was broken after Lizzie siphoned from her, breaking the illusion. *'Voice Manipulation: 'Sirens are able to manipulate their voice to lure their victims as fabled. Sybil was shown to use her voice to captivate others through angelic singing and mimic the voices of others (e.g. Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert). Their control is so fine that they are able to generate sound waves to match the resonant frequency of glass so as to break it. Sybil demonstrated this when she used it to break the glass and free herself from the armory. *'Claws: 'Sirens possess sharp claws that are strong enough to tear easily through human flesh; their claws have only manifested when severely deprived of food or when their power had been siphoned. It is unknown if they could have manifested them willingly. *'Aquatic Respiration: 'Sirens appear to have some form of underwater adaptation. Sybil spent many months underwater, suggesting that she was able to breathe underwater. |-|Former= *The following abilities seem to have been retconned since the Season Seven debut of ''The Armory's Monster and the appearances of Sybil and Seline lacking these abilities. *Super Strength:' Sirens possess vast strength. Sybil was strong enough to kill various members of The Armory as well as overpower Damon and Enzo long enough to enslave them. It is unknown if Sirens are stronger or weaker than Original Vampires nor has it been shown that they posses such strength in their normal/human form. Sybil was able to kill a police man, who was not under her control, with her bare hands through the use of her claws, implying she still possesses some form of enhanced strength to over power a large adult male. *'Super Speed:' Sirens are incredibly fast, this was seen when Sybil evaded The Armory's men that were searching for her. She again demonstrated her speed further when she dragged Enzo into the shadows of the Armory even at a desiccated state. Such speed has not been used since. *'Super Durability:' As an immortal, Sirens are indestructible, though despite this, their actual durability seems to be less effective than Immortals. Sybil was knocked unconscious simply by going through a windshield. Later Caroline, a young vampire, knocked her out with a just kick to the head, though this was after the Staff of Arcadius was used against her. Weaknesses *'Arcadius''' *'Hunger' *'Magic' *'Mystic Falls Founders Bell' List of Sirens *Sybil *Seline *Sirens-list of known sirens Category:Species